Muppet discography
A list of albums that feature the Muppet Show characters. This list includes albums that were released in the United States as well as the United Kingdom. {| border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=8 valign=top width="100%" |- bgcolor=#eeeeee ! Cover !! Date !! Title !! Label |- | || 1971 || The Frog Prince LP || Columbia Records |- | || 1972 || The Muppet Musicians of Bremen LP || Columbia Records |- | || 1976 || The Frog Prince LP, reissue || CRA |- | || 1976 || The Muppet Musicians of Bremen LP, reissue || CRA |- | || 1977 || Welcome to The Muppet Show Fan Club 33⅓ RPM || Henson Associates |- | || 1977 || The Muppet Show (album) LP || Arista Records |- | || 1977 || The Muppet Show Music Hall EP || PYE Records |- | || 1978 || The Muppet Show 2 LP || Arista Records |- | || 1979 || Muppet Show Music Album LP || PYE Records |- | || 1979 || The Muppet Movie LP || Atlantic Records |- | || 1979 || The Rainbow Connection 7" vinyl || CBS Records |- | || 1979 || A Christmas Together LP || RCA Records |- | || 1981 || The Great Muppet Caper LP || Atlantic Records |- | || 1982 || Miss Piggy's Aerobique Exercise Workout Album LP || Warner Brothers Records |- | || 1983 || Rocky Mountain Holiday LP || RCA Records |- | || 1984 || The Muppets Take Manhattan (soundtrack) LP || Warner Brothers Records |- | || 1984 || Jim Henson Presents Silly Songs LP || I.J.E., Inc |- | || 1986 || Favorite Songs From Jim Henson's Muppets LP || Magic Video Publishing Company |- | || 1990 || A Christmas Together CD, reissue || Windstar Records |- | || 1992 || The Muppet Christmas Carol CD, cassette || Jim Henson Records |- | || 1993 || Muppet Hits CD and cassette || Jim Henson Records |- | || 1993 || Ol' Brown Ears is Back CD, cassette || BMG Kidz/Jim Henson Records |- | || 1993 || Muppet Beach Party CD, cassette || Jim Henson Records |- | || 1993 || The Muppet Movie CD, cassette, reissue || Jim Henson Records |- | || 1993 || The Great Muppet Caper CD, cassette, reissue || Jim Henson Records |- | || 1993 || Wipe Out CD single || BMG Kidz/Jim Henson Records |- | || 1994 || Muppet Hits Take 2 CD and cassette || Jim Henson Records |- | || 1994 || Put Some Zing in Your Spring cassette || |- | || 1995 || Kermit Unpigged CD, cassette || Jim Henson Records |- | || 1996 || Muppet Treasure Island CD || Angel Records |- | || 1996 || A Christmas Together CD, reissue || Laserlight Digital |- | || 1999 || Muppets From Space (soundtrack) CD || Sony Wonder/Epic |- | || 1999 || Muppets From Space (score) LP || Varèse Sarabande |- | || 2000 || A Christmas Together CD, reissue || Laserlight Digital |- | || 2002 || The Muppet Show: Music, Mayhem and More! CD || Rhino |- | || 2004 || Best of the Muppets CD || Walt Disney Records |- | || 2005 || The Muppet Christmas Carol CD, reissue || Walt Disney Records |- | || 2006 || A Christmas Together CD, reissue || Laserlight Digital |- | || 2006 || A Green and Red Christmas CD || Walt Disney Records |-} Category:Muppet Albums Category:Discographies